


Fooby drabbles,plot bunnies,and other things

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [13]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495973
Comments: 2





	1. 10 moments - Mike and Rhetta get married

  1. They get engaged in late 1995,a few days before Christmas. At first Elly doesn’t believe it,but then she does. Elizabeth is taken with the idea of a sister-in-law. They’ll have girls’ nights,shopping trips at the Eastgate Mall with Dawn and her mother. It’ll be fun!
  2. In this universe,Dee doesn’t have an accident. She settles down and moves to America. In 2004,Mike gets a letter from her,postmarked Oxnard. She’s married a local teacher. Ah,well.
  3. From the start,Elly likes Victor and Marietta Blum (Lorne doesn’t play into this much). John and Victor both have an interest in military history.   
  

  4. The planning is crazy. Rhetta will have Liz,Shawna-Marie,Georgia,her friend Jenny,and her cousin Ava as bridesmaids. Her aunt Beatrice will be the maid of honor. Mike’s groomsmen are Lawrence,John,Brad Luggsworth (who he’s made up with),and Weed. Gord will be his best man. Naturally,April gets to be flower girl. The wedding will be nondenominational.
  5. The nuptials happen on July 20,1997, at St.Andrew’s in the Glen in Hamilton. Beneath a bright summer sun,Michael Thomas Patterson takes Rhetta Caroline Blum to wife. The bells ring beautifully,Elly thinks. The reception is perfect.
  6. After a honeymoon up and down the American east coast,the two settle in Dundas. John buys a modest house for them,in a quiet neighborhood. Mike continues at UWO,a light commute away. Rhetta enrolls at a local college,learning how to teach. She also makes pottery,showing her stuff at local craft fairs.
  7. Near Christmas 1998,Rhetta discovers that she’s pregnant. She’s excited about it. She and her mom shop constantly for clothes. When they learn they’ll be having triplets....well,you can imagine the reaction.
  8. David Brandon Patterson,Ethan John Patterson,and Juliana Elizabeth Patterson enter the world two weeks to the day shy of their parents’ second anniversary. In a break from his usual practice,John delivers them. “The mother and babies are healthy”,he reports with a smile on his face. It’s 4 am.
  9. As Mike,Rhetta,and the kids get older,life goes on. Elizabeth and Anthony break up in their junior year of college,and in February 2005 she marries a man called Warren Blackwood,a helicopter pilot with excellent credentials. Their family expands by two,a boy named Alexander in 2002 and a girl named Tracey the following year. April gets pregnant at 17,and marries Gerald two weeks after graduation. Michael himself gets a job writing for a sports magazine.
  10. It’s Christmas 2005.




	2. 10 moments that might’ve happened after the Settlepocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just potential plot points for For Richer or for Poorer.

  1. The three families stay close. Once every month they go out to the Westdale Tavern for dinner. Anthony discovers craft brewing there,and is off like a rocket.
  2. Mike continues to publish like mad. An alternate history anthology here,a Shannara parody there,a papal conclave-centered thriller in the other place:it’s all the same to him. He gets closer to Merrie and Robin:sometimes he and Deanna think about adding a third child to the family.
  3. Despite the worries of some,Liz actually is an adequate stepmother to Francie. She takes her on playdates every weekend when possible and buys her as many new toys as she can. She gets pregnant almost straight off her honeymoon with Anthony. Their son James is born in early summer.




	3. This

My idea would be to have Gordo and Tracy killed by a drunk driver  
> or something (giving Lynn her real life topic)

Boooooo. Thumbs down to this idea. Haven't we had *enough* death in the   
strip recently, with Grandma passing on? Jeez, I still haven't gotten over   
FARLEY's death yet!  


> and the will names Mike and Deanna  
> as guardians, with Gordon having figured they'd be married  
> by the time they passed away. (Who expects to die that young?)

That doesn’t quite seem like something Gordon and Tracy would do, though. They're *VERY* practical   
kids, especially considering how young they are to be living the type of life   
they do, and I don't think they would do something like naming an unmarried   
couple as guardians unless they expected that they might eventually be married. I think   
it's much more likely that they would name John and Elly to raise their kids.

  
> Can't you just see the look on Mike's face when he realizes he's a dad?  
> Or on...well, everyone's.

I think the "young people become parents and grow up fast" concept has already   
been handled extremely well through Gordon and Tracy. I'd much prefer to see   
Michael (and Weed, too!) moving on in a more typical progression ... finishing   
college (I mean, "university") and getting real jobs out in the real world. 


	4. April and Duncan’s wedding night

April Patterson can’t help but be a little afraid on her wedding night. For all Becky’s big talk,and the two or three times she and Duncan have done it together,there’s that _little_ element of uncertainty. Will it feel good? How sore will she be?

Duncan Anderson is taut as can be. He feels like his uncle Jaime did when he set foot on Venus:almost quaking,with what emotion he never could tell. He wants to make April feel good:tonight _is_ their first night as a married couple. So he consults Becky on the subject. “Just do what makes her feel loved,Dunc. Stroke her boobs. Ruffle her hair. Kiss her,lightly,like your lips are a pillow.”

The Four Points Hotel, Barrie, 12 June 2009

They undress in silence,the TV on in the background,muted. At one point,he asks her if she’s alright. “Fine,but nervous.” He hugs her. She lets out a wounded noise. He strokes her back.

They allow themselves a moment for once-overs. Duncan thinks April never looked cuter than she does now,stark naked,an expressive pout on her face. Her brown eyes hold a childish hint of future mischief. She has an athletic body,remarkable for someone who never really played sports in school.   
  
April bites her lip in envy as she surveys Duncan. How can he be so understatedly handsome? Just look at him! Soulful hazel eyes,impressively styled dark hair,the minimum of chest hair,and perfect shoulders. Just want she wants in a guy.

She lies down on the bed and closes her eyes,just in time for Dunc to lay down on her. She feels a peculiar sensation....he’s breastfeeding off of her! An involuntary cry escapes her lips.

“Dunc! Oh,Duncan....”

She puts her hands in his hair,holding him in position,as a warm feeling permeates her,a feeling of loving,and of being loved as well. She mumbles his name under her breath,and he comes up on her to ruffle her thick brown locks. A warm smile spreads across her face as he looks down at her. With her eyes almost closed,she looks sleepy,but Duncan knows it’s pleasure of the highest sort she’s feeling.


	5. April and Duncan’s guest list

  1. April Marian Patterson - bride
  2. Duncan Louis Anderson - groom
  3. John Huw Anderson - officiant,uncle of the groom
  4. Eloise Ann Richards - mother of the bride
  5. John Stuart Patterson - father of the bride
  6. Dean Peter Anderson - father of the groom
  7. Julia Christina Redcliffe - mother of the groom
  8. Elizabeth Deborah Caine née Patterson - sister of the bride,maid of honor
  9. Rebeccah Lea Forsythe née McGuire - bridesmaid 
  10. Georgia Nicole Richards née Weatherly - aunt of the bride,bridesmaid
  11. Deanna Jane Patterson née Sobinski - sister-in-law of the bride,bridesmaid
  12. Meredith Anne Patterson - niece of the bride,bridesmaid
  13. Megan Dana Forsythe - bridesmaid
  14. Lianne Nina Patterson - sister of the bride,bridesmaid
  15. Alexandra Rachael Love - cousin of the bride,bridesmaid
  16. Bryn Lauren McAuley - cousin of the bride,bridesmaid
  17. Alicia Janyse Alfarero - bridesmaid
  18. Chloe Ann Devane - bridesmaid
  19. Michael Thomas Patterson - brother of the bride,best man
  20. James Steven Patterson - brother of the bride,groomsman
  21. Paul James Mayes - groomsman
  22. Gerald Ivan Delaney-Forsythe - groomsman
  23. Thorvald Lucas McGuire II - groomsman
  24. Nicolas Jadon Browne - groomsman
  25. Arthur John Loxley - groomsman
  26. James Thomas Anderson - groomsman
  27. Françoise Marie Caine - sister-in-law of the bride,flower girl
  28. Robin Michael Patterson - nephew of the bride,ring bearer
  29. Anthony Richard Caine - brother-in-law of the bride,guest
  30. Gordon Wesley Mayes - guest,witness
  31. Tracey Lauren Mayes née Wells - guest,witness
  32. John Ross Wipprecht - guest
  33. Lynn Ursula Wipprecht née Franks - guest
  34. James Gordon Richards II - grandfather of the bride,guest
  35. Iris Vanessa Richards née Osborne - step-grandmother of the bride,guest
  36. Philip Robert Richards - uncle of the bride,guest
  37. Grace Edna McAuley - aunt of the bride,guest
  38. Candace Jesse Halloran - guest
  39. Rudy Joseph Dodds - guest
  40. Ariana Christine Halloran - guest
  41. Beatrice Julia Alfarero - guest
  42. Howard Carl Bunt - guest
  43. Maria Georgette Alfarero - guest
  44. Paul Cyrus Bergan - guest
  45. Betty Jane Bergan née Dunois - guest
  46. Cara Marie Bergan - guest
  47. Josef Bran Weeder - guest
  48. Carleen Emilia Weeder née Stein - guest
  49. Jeremy Martin Jones - guest
  50. Tara Marie Jones née Velireon - guest




	6. Michael explains Middle Earth geography to Deanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of March 2003,during the ‘Merrie’s teething’ arc.

"Is that Madagascar?", Deanna asked.  
"No,that's the Undying Lands of Aman, with the isle of Tol Eressea off the coast. This map is full of errors."  
"Like what?"  
Michael took a deep breath. This was going to take a long time.  
"For starters,Hobbiton should not be on the Brandywine River. You see that space between the 'H' in THE and the 'I' in SHIRE? That's where it should be.   
The space between the river,the Barrow Downs,and Bree should not be nearly that extensive.  
The map makes it look like a straight shot between Rivendell and Moria. There's quite a bit of land in between:it took the Fellowship two weeks to cover the distance.  
I don't remember Lorien being so close to Mirkwood.  
Rohan isn't even marked on the map. You see Helm's Deep and Dunharrow,but there isn't any marker reading 'ROHAN'.  
I don't know what's with all that space north of the Grey Mountains and east of the Forodwaith. And I don’t remember a cape to the north of the Ice Bay either.  
Those landmarks in Mordor shouldn't be that close to each other."


	7. TDoB preview

B:Ha,ha,Mikey. You just know she's illegitimate.  
M:Say what?  
B:She's illegitimate,you foob.  
M (jokingly?):Then who was her mum?  
B (jokingly):Moi.  
(M backs away)  
M:Who was the dad?  
B:Duncan. You know him,don't you?  
M:April's Bahamanian friend.  
B:Barbadian.  
M:Whatever. (M follows this with a huff) But I still will love her. Why would I adopt her,anyway?  
B:You don't know where to stick it.  
M:I do so know where to stick it! I could totally teach you.  
B:I'd love to take you up on that,dear Mikey,but not today.


	8. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this note:
> 
> Michael, Hi! I just wanted to write to you and let you know that it's been fun growing up alongside you. Like you, I'm 24 -- and also like you, I'm a writer. My main career lies in the music industry, but writing is something I do in my personal time, and for many years, friends and family have been trying to convince me to sumbit work for publishing (I've done some freelance music journalism, but my heart lies in creative fiction). Anyway, just wanted you to know that if things between you and Deanna ever fizzle, maybe Lynn will consider bringing in a girl named Heather from the States, who works in the music business but who's also a writer. ;) Just a suggestion! -- Heather

Placeholder until I can get a chapter done 


	9. Preview 2

April Claudia Patterson, born 1 April 1991, 2:28 pm,  
weighing 6 lbs, 11 oz.  
loved by Michael Patterson and Martha McRae,  
and by John Patterson,Elly Patterson,Elizabeth Patterson,Harry McRae,and Susan McRae.


End file.
